Autonomous vehicles include a control system configured to receive sensory data corresponding to a driving environment from a number of information gathering devices or sensors. The information gathering devices or sensors may include light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation (laser), sound navigation and ranging (sonar), radio detection and ranging (radar), light detection and ranging (LIDAR), etc. Many autonomous vehicles have also been equipped with commercial cameras to gather information and images from the driving environment. In conventional autonomous vehicles or related probe vehicles, the cameras are mounted in a fixed position and/or orientation, which can cause image occlusion and unreliable image reconstruction accuracy. Because of the image occlusion and unreliable image reconstruction, vehicles or objects in the driving environment represented in the images may be obscured or lost.
The control system of autonomous vehicles can sometimes be configured using a simulated human driver environment. The simulated human driver environment attempts to model the typical driving behavior of human drivers in various driving environments. However, the simulated human driver environment may be built based on the information gathered from the sensors and cameras on the autonomous vehicle or related probe vehicles. Because this information, including images from the vehicle cameras, can be subject to image occlusion and unreliable image reconstruction accuracy, the utility and effectiveness of the simulated human driver environment is degraded. As a result, the effectiveness of the control systems of autonomous vehicles is also compromised.